


aurora

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: 아름다운 느낌 // beautiful feeling [3]
Category: Lovelyz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: a seo jisoo short





	aurora

**aurora**  
(n.) dawn

A S E O J I S O O S H O R T

"And then mother was hysterical and she chased poor Sunyi to the shed to tend to the horses!"

The not so little boy ran about, reenacting the scene that took place yesterday at the dinner preparation. He paused to look at his friend who was sitting on a rock, gazing down at the village below that was still covered in darkness with the crescent moon sitting proudly in the sky.

"Hey Jisoo, are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

Jisoo, his friend, turned around to face the little boy who had this hands on his hip, sporting a royal frown. As she did so, her long fiery locks (one that greatly resembled the sun) bounced past her shoulders.

Giving a small smile, she asked, "did Sunyi managed to go back to her post?"

"Mmm," he thought hard and long. "I'm not sure. I guess I'll have to see later at breakfast!"

"I hope you'll see her at breakfast."

"If only you could come over," he pouted. "I could play with you all day."

"You very well know I can't."

"I know, but it doesn't make sense at all!"

Jisoo chuckled. "And _which_ part doesn't make sense, little one?"

He thought long and hard, with one arm across his chest and the other resting on it; his hand under his chin, with his fingers doing little taps on his chin. As he hummed harder, so did the creases crinkle harder on his little forehead.

Looking upon him with loving eyes, like that of a mother, Jisoo asked, "what's my name, little one?"

He stopped staring at the ground and raised his head.

"Jisoo," he answered.

Sending him a playful frown, she asked again, "what's my name, little one?"

"Aurora."

She nodded.

"And aurora means?"

The little boy didn't respond, for he knew the answer. His father, the King, had ensured professors taught him in his tutoring lessons. His mother, the Queen, had always reminded of the legends. His servant, Sunyi, had often told him of wonderful tales she had heard from her grandmother.

It was time. He kept his eyes intently on his friend. He had seen it before but it was still amazing each and every time it happened, as much as it was disappointing because it signalled the end of playtime.

The fiery-haired lady was now standing and gazing beyond the east. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply and stretched her arms outwards in such elegance.

A strong gust of wind blew past, rustling through the trees of the magnificent woods and rippling the waters of the streams, making them glister like crystals. It was a call – a wake up call.

Then softly, a song came from her mouth. It gently grew louder, and stronger. The little boy could never sing along because it was different every time. All he could do was to sit and listen to her lovely voice as he looked around and watched the awakening of morn.

Beyond the thick forest, the sky grew red – a beautiful hue of warm, deep red. The tiniest of the sun's rays began appearing and soon, all of Benetia was basking in its glorious light.

"See you tomorrow, Jisoo."

The little boy treaded down the hill, back to the heart of Benetia, back to a place he was the heir of the kingdom of Benetia.

E P I L O G U E

"Your Highness! Today's you big day, you have to get into the bath and get ready--"

A heavy door swung open to reveal an empty chamber with a prince-sized bed looking very empty and very lonely.

"Now where could he have gone?" whined the poor maid, creases forming on her forehead for she had a lot to prepare for today. The missing prince definitely did not lesson her load but instead, increased it.

"Oh, hello there," Sunyi bade as she entered. She was a stark contrast as she calmly began setting out the grand outfit for her master.

"Miss Sunyi, are you not worried? His Highness is missing!"

Sunyi went about her preparations humming a classical tune. She paused to look at the girl and sent a bright smile.

"Don't fret about His Highness' whereabouts. He'll be back by the ceremony."

"But there's so much to do!" the girl worried.

Sunyi casually raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She had been in charge of the prince since he was three while the new maid had been around for less than a month. _Let's hope she stops running her mouth and starts doing some work or else..._

"Jisoo," he called, no longer a little boy but a young, fine man.

"Hmm?" she hummed, fiery locks flowing beautifully past her shoulders – a beauty that never dulled but grew over the years.

"Do you think I'll be a good king?"

Jisoo gazed at him, tipping her head slightly to the side in a curious note as to why he would ask such a question. The little boy who always reached the top of the hill (her hill) before the break of dawn was never without scrapes on his hands and knees. Presently, he was a handsome and tall young man, definitely less clumsy and more charming than before.

"Was there ever a day you missed?"

Not understanding her question, he sent her a confused look.

"A day you didn't come up here."

"Well, there was that _one_ time I overslept and almost didn't make it."

Jisoo smiled, "then don't worry, little one. You'll be a good king."

His eyes widened, feeling the sincerity in her simple words. And for some queer reason, he felt his heart puffing up with a confidence he never knew he had.

Breaking into a wide grin, he watched his fiery-haired friend usher in the start of a new day.


End file.
